


Love Bites

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Sesshomaru had left Rin at the palace while he patrolled with Jaken, leaving Rin to think of the love bites she had seen on Sango and Kagome over the years. Feeling that she deserves to feel like a beloved possession she requests her husband to grant her this request when he returns home. Lady Mother also gives Rin a very special book. Rated M for a reason! Oneshot!
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Re-edited September 26, 2020
> 
> Warning: There is sex!

Rin dwelled in lustful thoughts as she read scrolls across her mother-in-law in Sesshomaru's absence. She darkly thought of how she wanted the markings that she had often seen peppering Sango and Kagome's fronts and backs. She had seen them as girl and young women on the blushing women whenever they stripped at the edge of the spring. It had been for her safety, as well as female companionship, that they would accompany her to bathe in the outdoors.

At sixteen and married, Rin wanted those too. She perused the scroll's text and found it a boring subject to be reading. She blindly reached to her left, fingers brushing the lip of her cup. She brought the cup to her pink lips and blew on the steaming liquid before sipping the honeyed tea.

She wanted to be marked as Sesshomaru's property. The very idea always set a low fire in belly and an ache in her loins. To be possessed and wanted was all she wanted. 

She was introduced to this concept of being marked when she was at the young age of eight, shortly after Sango's wedding. Sango shyly undressed, quite aware of the marks Miroku had left on her skin the previous night. Rin had felt terrible that Miroku had abused her skin so. She sat beside the taijiya and bit her lip in worry before reaching her small hand up to touch one mark that was bright purple on Sango's neck. _"Does it hurt?"_ She had asked quietly.

Sango only blushed a deep red, a richer colour than Inuyasha's fire rat kimono, and Rin watched her sink into the water. Kaede sat on the edge of the spring as she went through her basket of herbs that they collected together. The old miko gently told her to leave Sango alone. Rin puffed out her cheeks and apologized. She was only curious.

Apparently, Sango didn't mind the marks upon her skin because as soon as they healed they were on her skin again in different places. Rin thought it strange to see the markings on the older woman's thigh and even backside. She boldly asked Miroku why he would mark her in such a way. He had pinched her cheek and encouraged her to focus on meditating and listen more to his words on the Budha than asking questions about people's bedroom activities. 

When Kagome returned from her world, all three regularly bathed together. Kagome, too, blushed just as much as Sango had when she first got married. Rin didn't bother asking if they hurt because she had learned from Sango that it was fine.

Now, married to Sesshomaru for five months he had yet to mark her skin in such a way. She was internally screaming after every union her jealously of Kagome and Sango. Their husbands loved them enough to mark them as their own. _Maybe I am just an obligation,_ Rin sullenly thought. She sighed softly again to herself as she reread the scroll with less interest as she became loss in her fantasies of his fangs grazing across her flesh. Lips smirking against the flat of her belly as he dipped his tongue into her navel, causing her to shudder. He would move his lips to the underside of her breast, licking the underside before sucking the soft flesh of the underside of her breast and marking her there.

She sighed softly. None of that ever happened.

Sesshomaru was, as always, aloof. Not that she would ever complain about their bedroom activities. They always reached their climaxes together. She would close her eyes and grappled with his sweat licked skin, his hips grounding into her. He would groan her name and lace one of their hands together, squeezing tightly. His ragged pants hitting her ear as he collapsed on her. He'd call her name, making sure she was fine.

She wondered if he was worried that because she was a human that she wouldn't want him _harder, faster,_ and in more than one position?

No, she wanted what he was holding back. She felt those fangs scraping along her skin the first night of their coupling, he pulled back quickly from her shoulder, muttering an apology.

She glanced down at the scroll and decided that since he left her at the palace to her own devices as he patrolled then she would pay a visit to Kagome and Sango.

She wanted all of his marks, all over her skin when he came home by the next full moon. They would give her advice on how to make Sesshoumaru break. 

Inukimi looked at her from across the table and raised an eyebrow. "Is my darling daughter thinking of her lord husband? Does Rin miss my treasured son?" Inukimi's sweet voice rang out in the quiet room.

Rin lifted her chin, blush blooming across her cheeks and nodded. There was no point in lying to a dog demon. She learned that as a child.

"If you miss him so much, why do you look so upset?" The demoness asked resting her chin in her palm, lacquered claws curling around her cheek.

Rin couldn't fault the lady for asking. She had been nothing but kind to Rin over the past several years, even visiting the human village to see her when it was too early for Rin to marry Sesshomaru, but the official betrothment was in place when Rin was fifteen. The Lady Mother may have looked impassive back then but Rin saw the small sparkle of amusement as she visited her over the years in the village. There were often criticisms of Rin training with Sango and Inuyasha or Kagome. As well as being outside in the sun all of the time but as she saw Rin's skills at deliver a baby she changed her tune about her training. Sango did not appreciate the Lady Mother witnessing the birth of her fourth child though. The comments ceased after that day. Rin had impressed the Lady Mother.

Rin nodded as she spoke softly, "I miss him. But," she had the decency to blush a little more despite knowing that the Lady Mother probably knew more about her and Sesshomaru's sex life than she would have liked, "when I lived in the village the married women I saw had the markings their husband's gave them during intimacy. Sango called them 'love bites'."

The demoness raised an eyebrow as she coolly asked her next question, "And you want such markings from Sesshomaru?" The Lady raised her sleeve to hide her smile. "My, humans are more interesting than I ever gave them credit. You, Rin, are quite different from the quiet little girl who followed Sesshomaru here," Inukimi jeered, fangs peeking out between her lips as they spread in a smile.

"Quiet? I was often told I was too noisy," Rin replied with a pout.

"Hn." Rin watched with brown eyes as the amber ones glinted with curiosity and mischief. "And why you do want such markings?" Inukimi leaned toward her and her eyes flashed mischievously as she spoke.

"I want to feel like a possession. To feel that he desires me and that I am no obligation," Rin admitted it aloud and then winced at her words.

"Sesshomaru does nothing unless he wishes to do so. You know this. I was worried for quite some time that he would not find himself someone, but then there was you. Certainly not when you first came here all those years ago, but as you aged closer to the marriageable age he was falling in love with you. You are the only one who has ever captured his heart. He was willing to wait for years for you to be ready for him. He loves you more than he could ever say with words," Rin was chided by the demoness and she felt heat lit up her face.

She bowed her head. "I know. But you…don't understand," she said softly.

"What? Does he only take you in one position? Is he that mechanical that you don't enjoy being bedded?" Inukimi listed off her questions with a small whoop. 

Rin blushed even more. She didn't want to discuss these things with her mother-in-law. She squirmed on her cushion. _Of course, I am satisfied, but I am greedy Mother!_ Are the words she didn't have the bravery to say.

Inukimi looked at her sympathetically before rising. "Come Rin, there is a book you may wish to read," Inukimi said as she walked around the table and headed toward the door, skirts flourishing and swaying with each of her steps. 

Rin followed the Lady Mother diligently down the corridors of the palace. Her bare feet padding along the flooring and Inukimi's Geta making soft _clip clop_ noises on the wood flooring. Rin had dared on her first arrival to live at the palace to touch the paintings on the wall. Sesshomaru had gently grabbed her hand, encasing it is his own, softly but sternly speaking, _"Rin no kimi,"_ it had become his nickname for her, _"those are father's paintings and designs. No one is allowed to touch them,"_ he finished and she could see his amber eyes gazing at the painted walls of Inukimi's section of the palace. She could tell he wanted to touch the walls as much as her. To trace along story painted long ago by his father.

Rin and Inukimi entered the library that held all of Touga's precious books and scrolls he had collected while alive. Rin had learned on one visit before moving into the palace that the library had been Touga's safe haven, Sesshomaru's too. Rin had been taught by Miroku to read and write, she enjoyed the challenge of reading long books on various subjects. She smiled as the two women walked together in the still library. Rin let her fingers run along the shelves as they went through the stacks until her mother-in-law stopped at one bookshelf. Rin watched as the demoness reached up high and caught the spine of the book. Inukimi pulled it forward and a small puff of dust came along with the book and showered over them as she handed Rin the book with a wicked smile, which only meant that the daiyoukai was very amused at the moment.

"Do not fret. He is quick learner, much like his father. This book will give you all the answers you seek. Run along now my dearest daughter," Inukimi cooed to her and swept a hand up to Rin's hair and brushed away the dust from her dark hair. 

Rin pulled the book close and bowed her head. "Thank you Haha-ue," she responded softly still unsure what the book was about.

"I expect you to be with child more quickly with this knowledge, Rin," the demoness nodded as she spoke and it made Rin join the lady in dipping her chin. Rin spun around and quickly left the library to retreat to her and Sesshomaru's room.

Rin opened the door to allow some air and light in from her personal garden. Sesshomaru had the garden tended to and Jaken collected all of her favourite seedlings. When she had realized the little youkai that she loved dearly like a second father had tirelessly spent days and weeks tending to her garden before her arrival, she had burst into tears and clutched him to her like when he had nearly died when she was young. Rin smiled at her garden and decided later she would make Jaken some tea with some of the leaves of the roses.

She turned around and looked at the book on her futon. She worried her lip and twisted the edge of sleeve as she slowly made her way to the large bed in the center of the room. She wondered what her mother-in-law was up to as she reclined on her side and opened the old book. She felt herself turn red as she realized it was a book on every possible position, but, not only that, it described rules of seduction in the preface. Rin silently thanked the Lady Mother and studied it through and through. _She means well and this is what I wanted_ , Rin thought as she read the preface in full.

Rin read four fours straight. By the end of the book she had noted that there were seventeen positions she wanted to try with Sesshomaru when he came home. Not all in one day, but within a few weeks before he was to leave for patrol again. She was determined to be on top the moment she had him alone, then she would allow him to take her on all fours.

She was not fragile.

She wanted everything.

She wanted those teeth nipping her flesh, mouth sucking on her flesh until it was bruised.

She wanted those claws to hold her hips to him as he came in her, filling her, and giving her his essence, his seed.

She wanted to give him everything.

She wanted the soft pitter patter of little feet running down the halls or in the wilderness.

She wanted to give him a child.

She wanted to give him many children.

Sesshomaru returned on the full moon ten days later, several days after the end of menses. Rin stood with his mother at the top of the stairs and greeted him. She bowed her head to her lord husband and he nodded at her with a look in his eyes that told him he was most pleased to see her.

"Have you fared well in my absence, Rin no kimi?" He asked. So formal in front of others but also so sweet.

She heard her mother-in-law chuckle softly. Sesshomaru did not glance to her but kept his eyes on Rin and raised an eyebrow, just slightly. The shift miniscule but spoke volumes of what he wanted to know.

Rin lifted her head. "I have been well enough in my lord's absence. But this Rin has missed her husband," Rin spoke sweetly, slowly, and softly as a Lady should. She knew it was a bold statement. Wives were supposed to never complain about their husband's absences. However, her two biggest influences were Sango and Kagome. Their marriages were atypical. 

Her words hit the mark and seemed to get Sesshomaru's attention.

"I, Sesshomaru require to speak to my wife in private then," he said coolly as he addressed his mother. Inukimi nodded with a smile. She turned around and returned to divan and ordered Jaken to inform her of his and Sesshoaru's travels.

Sesshomaru walked past Rin and she wasn't sure if she was in trouble or if this was his way of getting out of view from everyone, including his mother.

She dutifully followed him through the palace to their quarters in the southern part of the palace. The walk was long and silent as the crossed the distance to their chambers. She worried her lip as she fretted over her words and his response. 

"Rin there is nothing to fret over, walk beside your husband," Sesshomaru stopped for a moment. Rin sighed in relief and walked out from behind him to stand beside him. He nodded without looking at her and resumed walking. But not before grabbing her hand and holding it gently.

Minutes later they were in the privacy of their chamber. She had burned some cherry wood earlier that morning when she was cold. The scent of cherry blossoms filling the air. Rin knew he was returning that day so had tidied up their chamber.

She followed him to the rack for his armour and swords. Rin's naginata resting on the floor before it. He silently released her hand she reached out for the ties and smiled softly up at him as they both worked on the ties. Once the armour was loosened she grabbed the swords from his sash and put them on the stand before pulling on the knot of the bow that was his sash. Still silent, Sesshomaru lifted his chest guard over his head and placed it on the rack. She watched as he rolled his shoulders and moved his head from side to side. She had never known how heavy it was until she had tried to lift it herself the night of their wedding, she had insisted in removing it and he amused like her always. She had tumbled backwards, a soft breath escaping her and Sesshomaru stared down at her with a smirk. _"Rin no kimi, my beloved, I had warned you that it was heavy. Yet, you are so stubborn,"_ he said with a hint of amusement in his tone before lifting the armour off her easily. Of course the armour was heavy, it was made from the toughest material Toutousai could find. The old youkai smith insisted on making armour for Sesshomaru, something he hadn't done in centuries. She had half a mind to go run off to beat Toutousai senseless for placing such a weight on her husband, but after seeing him lift it she thought better of it.

Sesshomaru brought her out of her thoughts as he pulled her close with his left arm wrapped around her waist. He leaned in and ran his lips along her brow. She clutched the front of his kimono and inhaled his musky scent. Rin closed her eyes and swayed on the spot gently. Sesshomaru moved with her and hummed softly. The moment was sweet but she wanted to act upon her desires soon.

"Rin," he said her name softly as he tucked some loose strands behind her ear. He nuzzled the top of her head and she knew he was inhaling her scent without being as obvious as Inuyasha was whenever he returned home and sniffed at Kagome. "Rin no kimi what are you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

She splayed her fingers on his clothed covered chest. Taking a deep breath she moved her hands up to wrap her arms around his neck. Slowly lifting her chin up, lidding her eyes she met his smoldering amber gaze that spoke volumes of what he felt. She shortened the distance by lifting herself up on her tip toes and met his lips with her own. "Welcome home," she smiled as she softly whispered the words. She was grateful she had grown tall for a human, she was after all eye to eye with Inuyasha, but that still meant she was shorter than her husband. 

"Rin, you said you had missed your husband, shall I show you how much I missed you?" He murmured softly against her lips.

She nodded with her eyes flicking to their futon. He nodded slowly and pulled her toward the bed. Once at the edge of their bed he pushed her down onto the soft bedding and furs. He stood over her with a look in his eyes, one that let her knew that he was restraining himself from pouncing her. Her eyes flicked to his clenched fists and she smiled at him before quickly turning her back to him and scampered up the bedding. She knew it was dangerous to turn her back to her husband. After all he was a predator and in many ways she was his prey but without the killing bit. She squeaked as she felt his weight on the bed suddenly behind her. She crawled forward quickly to her desired object and felt a clawed hand on her ankle as she stretched her fingers out. "Aha!" she let out a soft cheer as she her fingers grasped the aged book. She felt a gently tug and then a quicker pull as Sesshomaru brought her beneath him.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru knelt behind her, his body draped over hers. Rin twisted onto her back and stared up at him. He stared down at her as she shyly lifted the book, cover right side up and toward him. He read the title and looked back down at her. He frowned and even his voice sounded like it was frowing in confusion as he stated, "I was under the impression that human women were interested in only the one position."

Rin shook her head with a soft blush. "Kagome and Sango have told me stories before my marriage to you that there is more than one. Mother gave me this book," she said quietly. She suddenly felt very shy and small beneath him.

He shifted over her to sit down beside her. He grabbed the book from her as she held it up still. She side glanced at him as she remained on her back as he opened it. She saw his chest rise as he inhaled sharply at the details of the pages as he flipped through it. "Show me what you want from your husband," he spoke thickly.

Rin sat up on her knees and leaned over his arm and flipped through a couple pages. She landed on one that she had fancied. It gave him complete control. She wanted to do this only with him. She saw him look at the image, intently studying it and all of the written descriptions. She took that time as an opportunity to kiss his jaw and up to his markings, letting her tongue lick the length of his stripes before moving to his ear. Her hand rubbed his chest and shoulder while she worked on his face and ear with her lips and tongue. Even through the silk kimono she could feel the hard muscles there. She heard him inhale sharply as she bit the tip of his ear as she pinched his nipple through the silk.

Before she knew what was happening she was pinned to the bed, her hair haloing out around her as his silver hair curtained around them. The long strands of silver mixing with the dark strands on their bedding. She heard the book fall to the floor as he pushed it aside roughly. For a split second she hoped the old book did not fall apart at the seams. Haha-ue would be disappointed if it fell apart.

But all thought left her as Rin heard her layered kimonos being shredded by Sesshomaru's claws. His mouth quickly enveloped her nipple, teeth nipping on the sensitive bud. She gasped his name out and arched into his mouth as he licked and nipped, his right hand grabbing her left breast. She writhed beneath him, instantly at his mercy. She closed her eyes, the feeling too much as he pinched and pulled the twin. "Sesshomaru," she breathed out and tugged at his hair. He rumbled deeply in his chest and switched breasts. She panted and moaned loudly, praising him, forgetting that she had other plans.

It didn't matter as he coaxed a fire in her. She spread her legs and he groaned in satisfaction as he shuffled between them. He had not even touched her below the waist, yet she could feel herself tingling all over for him. Her nipples taught and her core was beginning to for him. She felt her hips beging to rise, trying to find relief, but he wasn't close enough to grind against. She did, however, feel his hard length pressed into her thigh. She wanted him. But she wanted one more thing before they made love or fuck or rut.

She pushed at his shoulders and he moved his head to the valley of her breasts and licked up and then rested his chin on her rising and falling chest. He looked at her amused, resting his chest against her stomach. "Rin no kimi tell me what it is on your mind," he commanded.

She mentally prepared herself for a moment and then looked down at him and pushed up, he sat up between her spread legs. He pulled her closer, placing her thighs around his. Sesshomaru rubbed up and down her thighs, repeating the motions and leaving her feeling hot all over. She leaned toward him, placing her hands over his. "I have one more request, anata," she coyly said with a smile. She tilted her head to the side, exposing one side of her neck. He leaned forward at the invitation and kissed the soft flesh.

"Anything. I will give you everything that you ask for," he murmured, almost a soft whine as he licked up the column of her flesh. She shivered at the prospect of making him whine.

"Will you give me love bites?" She asked in a mere whisper.

She felt him pull away and stared at her quizzically. "Love bites?" He asked.

She turned her head to him and nodded with a smile. "Yes, Rin has seen Kagome and Sango with them. It makes Rin feel like she would truly belong to her husband should he mark so thoroughly that no one would doubt who she belongs to," she blathered out and mentally slapped herself for using third person. Kaede had taught her not to for years. Inuyasha had induldged her and told her to never stop being herself. He really was like a surogate brother. He had induldged all of her antics, whether out of fear of Sesshomaru or curiosity of her for 'taming' his fearsome brother.

Sesshomaru tilted his head at her. "I do not know what this 'love bite' is. I have never seen one," He leaned in close and kissed her gently on the lips as his hands still ran up and down her thighs, slowly and teasingly. _Mother is right, he really did wait for me. I am the only one._ Before she had a chance to open her mouth to speak, he spoke up, "Show me Rin no kimi, so that I may give you these love bites that you desire so much," he ordered gently.

Rin blushed, she never asked Kagome or Sango if they had ever marked up their husbands. Was it supposed to be only one sided? Was it a husband's duty to mark his wife? _No, I want to mark him too._ She pushed on his shoulders and he complied by laying back onto the bedding. She swiftly moved and straddled him. The position new to both of them as she sat on his pelvis. He grabbed her hips and bucked up to her. Both gasped and moaned as her wet core was grazed against his clothed erection.

"Rin, this position will be something to explore," he breathed out with a quiet groan. He studied her face for her reaction. She nodded in agreement quickly and he cupped her cheek pleased with her response. "Show me this love bite and what it entails," he prompted.

Rin shifted away from his nether region and sat more on his lower belly, although she could still feel him just behind her bottom. She sat up a bit and pulled on his kimono and he helped her by shifting one arm at a time out of the sleeves. He gathered the silk cloth and he let it fall to the floor beside them. Rin leaned down and kissed him slowly. His hands rubbing her sides now, gently squeezing her hip. She moved down from his lips and kissed down his chin and jaw, then down his neck before moving her lips to his shoulder. She licked the skin there before pulling the flesh between her lips and sucking hard. She pulled back to softly nip the flesh between the sucks. She felt him squeeze her sides as he groaned beneath her. She leaned back and saw the pink flesh. She dipped down lower and repeated it again on his chest, just above his heart. Licking, nipping, and sucking the flesh. She laved her tongue against it after bruising it much more than her first experimental one.

He was breathing a little harder beneath her. She felt her body shift with his breaths. She looked up and saw him staring down at her. Hunger, want, desire, lust, and another emotion she could not quite figure out was there. She wondered if it was adoration or pride in her boldness to mark him so. Did he like the bites or not? She was about to question him, but he pushed her head back down. "More, Rin no kimi," he throatily growled out.

Rin mentally leapt with joy and moved to the other side of his chest to give him another love bite just above his nipple, letting her tongue flick out and graze the sensitive, red flesh. She circled her tongue around his nipple too and felt it pebble and tighten under her administration. Rin felt his hands on her back and in her hair as he panted beneath her softly. She kissed her way down his chest and left more live bites as she descended to his waist. She moved to side astride him, she yanked on the ties of his hakama, pulling them down and he kicked them off his legs. She swiftly moved over his chest and sat there, her back to him. His hands found her ass as she bowed and let her lips touch the skin of his hips and then his thighs, leaving marks all over. She rubbed and touched the stripes on his thighs. She massaged his skin as he grabbed handfuls of her ass. She rubbed herself against his chest and moaned gently above him. He groaned in response.

"Rin," he called to her as she rubbed his length through the last piece of fabric, his fundoshi, that kept him from being completely bare like her. She squeezed him gently and stroked him as she left a very dark bruise just at the juncture of his thigh and body. "Rin," he growled out warningly. She sat up and looked back over her shoulder down at him. "Rin, I believe I understand what you want," he purred out, tipping his chin up at her, fangs peaking out between his lips. She nodded and turned around on him slowly. Immediately he rolled them and pinned her to the bed.

She felt fangs graze down her throat which made her toes curl. She liked being submissive to him because he did so much for her. He always protected her. His fangs which could have easily torn her flesh apart never did, nor did they ever tear her delicate flesh. She was treasured. She was loved. She fisted the blankets and furs beneath her as she felt herself become wetter. The tingling sensation was in her breasts and at the apex of her tighs. _Could I come with just his kisses?_ She wondered as she felt him suck on her neck, rumbling and purring. Pressed as he was against her, chest to breast, she felt the vibrations and she moaned softly. He moved down to the other side of her neck and left a trail of marks along her clavicle and shoulder. She felt so overcome with joy that he was giving her these marks.

He laid them on her arms, her breasts, over and under, the valley between, her stomach, her sides, her hips, thighs, even her feet. He took his time with each mark, laving the freshly bruised skin with his tongue, amber eyes on her, before finding the next spot to mark. He rumbled low in his chest, murmuring her name in reverence and her calling his name. When he finished with her right foot he kissed his way up to her hips and gripped her tightly. She stared down at him and saw him grin almost ferally before he suddenly flipped her suddenly and repeated the process on her backside.

She felt his claws scrape gently against her back as he pushed her raven dark hair over her shoulder. His lips returned to her skin and she pushed back trying to find him. She wanted to grind against him, let him rut her in this position instead, just as long as he continued to mark her. He ingored her rocking hips and moved down her spine, hands moving around her and teasing both nipples. He tugged, pinched, and rolled the sensitive flesh before palming them gently and then resuming his teasing. His lips descended further and were at the indents on her back just above her curvaceous bottom. He licked along the cleft of bottom before sucking on her right cheek. _I am his. I belong to him, he's marked me everywhere! Yes, yes, yes!_

Her eyes widened and she gasped suddenly. "Oh...oh...oh!" She panted and didn't know why or how but she came only from his lips on her skin.

He gasped against her skin and breathed out sharply, "Rin?"

"Sorry…it was a lot…emotionally," she murmured as she bowed her front down and rested her cheek against the bedding. She was just as surprised as him. His lips were on her bottom and she felt them graze down to the back of her inner thighs. She squirmed a bit as he touched her and slipped a single finger into her now very wet heat. She shut her eyes tightly and whimpered, not from pain but wanting more. He lazily pumped his finger into her, adding a second as he resumed sucking and kissing her flesh. 

She fisted the bedding again and rocked her hips back. She felt a small bite to the back of her thigh, "Ah!" She gasped out.

"Don't move Rin no kimi," he growled out lowly.

She nodded and remained still. Rin let her eyes roll back as he rubbed her internally in slow strokes, teasing her. He knew how to make her mewl and she did just that. Once she whined he rubbed the spot he often focused on as he slowly made love to her. She gasped and bit the blanket. "Mhmmm," camed out muffled by the blanket. She spat it out. "Sesshomaru...I'm...ooohhh," she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her brow to the bedding.

He had made her come a second time.

She then she felt him up shift her body. His mouth now on her core. Licking there as he continued to pump his fingers. _He's just as greedy, but if I come again I won't last long enough for him._

"Sesshomaru…no more…in me," she panted out in her broken sentence. He seemed huff and Rin groaned his name. She fisted the blankets tightly and begged him to stop again. He did so almost reluctantly but not before he shoved his tongue and dragging it along her internal walls.

"Rin. Shall I have you as in the book?" He asked her as he sat up behind her and kneaded her cheeks with both hands.

"Uh huh," was all she could manage with a nod. The image of the book flashing her mind. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

She felt him shift and knew he was sitting on his knees, resting his ass on his ankles. He pulled her up and she shifted backwards. He lifted her after she heard and saw his fundoshi tossed to the side finally. She panted in anticipation. He supportively held her hips and guided her to slide down onto his length, he only stopped for a moment to adjust his aim before she felt the head pressed between her folds at her entrance. She slid down fully and they both groaned. His breath hit her cheek and she threw her head back, nuzzling her nose under his sharp jaw.

"Rin," he sighed out her name. He moved her hair over to her left shoulder, leaving her right bare for him.

Her feet were spread out before them, planted firmly onto the bed and supporting her weight with her knees bent. He moved a hand to her breast and squeezed the soft mound of flesh, she automatically clenched around him. She heard him choke on a groan.

They weren't even moving yet, but she could feel how tense he was. He had been ready a long time and she appreciated his patience and control. She moved a hand behind and touched his side. He seemed to understand her silent plea. His right hand moved to her hip and he moved her up and down, his hips meeting hers as he pulled her down. Her toes curled and he moved his hand from her breast to her jaw. He turned her head to him more. He kissed her jaw before capturing her lips. The kiss an awkward angle for both but neither cared. They moved together, him guiding her as he needed. She wanted him to be in control. Needed him to be dominate. She moved her hips in slow circular motions which drew low groans from him.

"Sesshomaru…I-I-ah! Love you," she moaned softly.

"Rin. My Rin no kimi. My love," he panted.

She tossed her head back, feeling her toes curl and clutch the blankets and furs as she came. Sesshomaru choked out her name and she felt him tense against her back, holding her to him, hotly filling her. She hummed softly feeling his release inside of her. He relaxed a few moments later and nuzzled her shoulder. "Rin," he murmured and kissed her right shoulder. He peppered kisses there and wrapped both arms around her waist.

She put her hands over his strong forearms. "Sesshomaru, thank you," She whispered.

She heard a soft chuckle, low and comforting against her back, "Thank you for laying with me. I am sorry for not realizing that the stories I had heard were quite wrong."

Rin softly laughed and leaned back into him, "Don't believe all the stories about human coupling, anata." He nodded and kissed her neck.

"I wish to explore everything with you now that I know we both want more," he purred out and nipped the shell of her ear.

She nodded and he released her, letting her get off of him. She crawled forward on the bed and heard him growling as he saw her from behind. She didn't want to look back at him staring at her. She knew exactly where he would be staring at. He always looked after their coupling. Their first had been awkward as she wanted to clean herself up after he came and he held her down gently by the shoulders and stared down. She was now comfortable with his eyes on her.

She ignored him and his groping hands. _I've awoken him, haven't I?_ She thought with bemusement. Sex up to now for them had been so mechanical because he believed that is what she had wanted. What human women needed. That belonged to stories, not what real desire was. She leaned over the bedding and found the book. She sat back up on her knees and put the book down. She felt his claws on her skin, rubbing her sides, kneading her breasts, touching her core as his mouth laid kisses on her neck and shoulder. He panted in her ear, "Rin, I need more." She shivered and flipped through the book and found a position where she would be on top. There were, it turned out, many more ways she could be on top than she thought.

She moaned as she shifted her thighs wider at his insistent touches. "That one," he breathed out and nipped her earlobe. "Rin. Now." He pressed his length against her lower back, and she nodded.

They shifted together and she turned around and crawled into his lap. She could see that he was more than ready for her. She straddled his lap, his ankles crossed and creating the perfect seat for her. She put her hands on his shoulder and it took them both a moment to work together, but she sunk down onto his length. She bent her knee as she sat flushed against him, the other lying curled around his back. Her breasts pressed against his hard chest.

She cupped his face and kissed him slowly. He rubbed her back and sides. Their tongues dueled and she felt so full of him. She undulated her hips against him in small movements as the book had written. He broke off the kiss. "Rin," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

She felt him thrust as she wrapped an arm around his neck, her other hand holding his bicep. They stared into each other's eyes as they moved together synchronously. "Is this good?" He breathed out, his breath fanning against her cheek.

She nodded. "Yes, very good," she panted out softly and licked her lips. "So good," she reiterated.

He smiled for her. "Good. I'm surprised at how long you've lasted this evening," he commented and she noticed how his brow was beaded with sweat. He moved his hands down and grabbed her read end again and pulled her against him a little more. "Rin no kimi, you are a minx," he breathed out before groaning as her muscles fluttered around his length.

She sighed his name; she was already close. He was just so deep. She leaned her head back and he moved in onto her neck. "Maybe we should have explored this earlier," she breathily commented.

He hummed softly, "I did not know my wife desired such entanglements. Nor did I know that there was such passion to be had from coupling and biting."

Rin laughed softly and leaned back up and scratched his back. She seen Inuyasha shirtless a of couple times in her youth as he tended the fields. She knew exactly who gave him those long marks that ran down his back in patches of scratches as if someone was desperately trying to clutch and claw at him.

Sesshomaru hissed at her in delight as her blunt nails scraped his back. He pushed her to the bedding suddenly, making her gasp as he pushed hard and fast into her. Her nails scratching at his back. He groaned loudly. His marks becoming jagged and thicker on his face and she was sure the other stripes on his body did too. She gasped at the feeling of him inside her. He pounded into her as he growled and grunted her name. "More, Rin," he groaned lowly at her.

She nodded with a gasp and dragged her nails down his spine as he struck her repeatedly deep inside her. She kept her ankles locked behind the small of his back. She repeated the motions and he rewarded her with deep thrusts that sent her head spinning every time. Her hips moved against his in slower movements but crashed into his wetly every time. The wet squelching sounds, flesh slapping each other, and their moaning filled the room as they chased their climaxes.

She arched into him, the feeling of hot waves engulfing her. "Sesshomaru!" She shouted his name.

He snapped his hips into her and nearly howled her name as he joined her. He collapsed on her and she felt him gasp and pant in her ear. She rubbed his back and kissed his shoulder as he recovered. He shifted and rested his weight on his elbows.

He kissed her slowly and pulled back before sliding out of her and shifting to lay on the bed beside her. He pulled her to his side, and she snuggled close. "Rin."

"Yes?" She hummed softly as she traced patterns on his chest. She looked to his face to see him watching her. She smiled softly under his intense gaze.

"I am glad that you chose me. I am glad that I waited for you," he said softly and pulled her closer to press a kiss to her forehead.

She smiled more up at him and saw a small smile grow on his own lips. "Sesshomaru, my heart could only ever belong to you. Like you said years ago, our hearts are tied together," she reminded him before ducking her head down, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

He hummed at her response and curled around her. He enveloped her in a tight embrace. "I will cherish every moment we have together," he said quietly. 

She nearly choked up at that and nodded. Her mortality a looming fear and reality for both of them. She put a hand over his heart and kissed his shoulder. "You'll find me every time. You promised," she said softly.

He nodded and nuzzled her gently. "You'll always come back to me," he spoke the words gently and Rin felt her heart swell. Only in the privacy of their chambers or out in the wild did he let himself be so intimate with her. It wasn't just physical intimacy she craved, it was the spiritual and mental intimacy she craved from him. And he gave her everything.

She hummed softly, "Hai, let's not despair. Let's live, love, and laugh together until I am old, and you no longer love."

He squeezed her tightly. "Even when you are old, I will cherish every wrinkle and make gentle love to my precious Rin no kimi," he sighed out and ran his fingers through her tusseled hair.

She sniffled at his all too gentle words. He moved his lips to her brow and kissed her. They clung to each other and rested for most of the night. The book called to them and they chose more positions together. It wasn't about sex for either of them but exploring their connection.

By morning, Rin laid on the bed softly panting as she recovered. Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to her brow as he eased her hips down onto the bed, her legs falling from the hooks of his elbows. Even he seemed just a bit tired from their night. He flopped onto his back and fitted his hand with hers, lacing their fingers, and gently squeezing hers.

"Aishiteru," one or both of them mumbled out tiredly. It din't matter, they both felt the same.

Rin smelled the fish being brought in by the server. Jaken seemed pleased with it, but Rin gagged and ran out of the room. Without any grace she leaned over and threw up over the porch directly into the grass below. She heard Jaken squawk at Rin's strange ailment. It had been going on for two weeks, he commented and added that it was only a month after Sesshomaru came home from his patrol.

Rin heard Inukimi laugh lightly as Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and rubbed her back.

"Obviously, she is with child, little imp," the demoness said with a soft laugh.

"Nani?! They haven't been married for an entire year!" Jaken cried out and Rin heard Inukimi praise her son's prowess for quickly siring a child.

"Perhaps...two," Inukimi whispered out loudly.

"Godobo-sama...onegai...don't say such wicked things," Jaken whimpered out. "One pup will be enough!" Rin spewed some more and heared Inukimi's mirthless laughter at Rin's or Jaken's predicament.

Rin wiped her mouth and panted softly. She felt Sesshomaru's strong arms lift her up easily. "Have a servant bring rice and broth only," Sesshomaru ordered Jaken before walking down the porch. Rin cuddled close to his chest. Mokomoko curling around her. "Perhaps, I'll see the mikos about a remedy for your ailment," he offered with a cursory glance at her pale complexion.

Rin smiled and gave a nod as she said, "Ginger. It's good as a tea or sugared as a candy."

He nodded. "I will get you your ginger and you rest, Rin no kimi," he said gently and pressed a gentle kiss to her brow.

She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling safe and loved.

She was glad she was with child, but she also did not like this sickness. She had seen Sango endure it as well as other ladies in the village. She would survive it as well.

Another wave of nausea hit her suddenly, her eyes shooting wide open. Sesshomaru seemed to understand and quickly set her down so she could throw up in a bush. Inukimi could be heard laughing in the distance. "Sesshomaru, you are such a good son to impregnate darling Rin within a year of marriage. I want many grandchildren," she shouted. 

"Haha-ue be silent," was Sesshomaru's only response as Rin wiped her mouth with her sleeve again. He lifted her back up. "Food, bath, rest," he commanded as she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

She nodded and leaned into his warm chest. _He must really love me if he's carrying me after being sick._ Rin thought with a soft smile as he brought her back to their chambers. Rin could feel the vibrations in his chest. He was rumbling lowly in content.

"I will care for you," Sesshomaru said softly. He didn't look down at Rin, but Rin smiled and knew he would smell her elation and the fluttering of her heart. She touched the edge of his collar and saw a fading bruise left by her lips that morning. His never lasted as long as Rin's because of his demonic healing. _I will just have to mark him again._ Rin told herself.

Love biting had become a thing for both of them. She just had to find some mint and clean her mouth before kissing him. 


End file.
